Pillow Talk
by FiBeeN
Summary: This is the uncut M rated version of Chapter 26 from my fanfic Providential Heart and describes the morning after Phryne and Jack finally admitted their love for each other. I decided it was just a little too racy for the wider audience of the original fic. It's up to you to decide which version you want to read.


Pillow Talk

_Thank you to the wonderful Kerry Greenwood for her marvellous creations and for inspiring the ABC's establishment of Jack and Phryne as a romantic couple._

_If you haven't already done so, please contact the ABC and beg them to continue producing the show. Even one more episode featuring a Phryne/Jack resolution would be better than nothing._

_This is the uncut M rated version of Chapter 26 from my fanfic Providential Heart and describes the morning after Phryne and Jack finally admitted their love for each other. I decided it was just a little too racy for the wider audience of the original fic. It's up to you to decide which version you want to read._

_Don't forget to review. _

_xxxx_

Sunday Morning

Phryne woke to find herself being lifted into Jack's arms, his skin was cool under her cheek where it pressed against his chest and she could feel the stretch and play of his muscles as he moved. It was early still, perhaps 7 o'clock and the bedroom was lit with the cool light of early dawn. Jack deposited his precious cargo in the bed and, at Phryne's suggestion, went to lock the door against unexpected intrusion.

Phryne enjoyed the view of the naked man moving across the room. He really was very well put together, radiating a quiet sense of power with his broad chest and shoulders, strong arms and remarkably muscular legs. She noted idly that he had a smattering of fine shrapnel scars across his upper right thigh and buttock and on his left buttock he had a... Phryne blinked in shock. She hadn't been expecting that!

"Jack, why do you have an upside down kangaroo tattooed on your bum?" Jack looked a little sheepish but after climbing into bed and pulling her back into his arms to get warm under the covers, he was willing enough to share the story.

"When the war ended, my Battalion spent two wild months waiting to be shipped out of Calais. You remember what it was like Phryne, the Diggers were the heroes of France and there was nothing they wouldn't do for us."

Phryne nodded, she remembered it well. "You were in the Third weren't you?"

"Yes and we were still in Amiens on Armistice." He shook his head. "I spent significant amounts of my time after that, just trying to keep on top of all the alcohol we were being plied with. Anyway, as near as I can remember, we ended up enjoying one inglorious bender somewhere over the border in Belgium; possibly it was Ypres, though I suppose I'll never know for sure. Eventually though, I woke up on the train with my mates about an hour short of a 72 hour pass. I had the mother of all hangovers and my arse was on fire. Turned out that all three of us had a kangaroo on our bums but mine was the only upside down one." Phryne laughed and stroked her hand down over the offending article, enjoying the way his hips bumped against her belly in response, demonstrating a burgeoning interest.

"I've heard stories like that before." Phryne's hand was continuing its exploration, tracing over his hip and following the line of hair down his stomach. Jack's breath hitched in his throat and his fists clenched impulsively against her skin. "It usually runs that the tattooist is also three sheets to the wind and doesn't notice that his canvas has passed out the wrong way round."

Struggling to concentrate on finishing his story, Jack clamped down on the tantalising hand before it quested any further south; pressing it to stillness against his abdomen as his eyes glinted at his tormentor. "Naughty!... Anyway, it seems that none of us were able to remember much beyond the fifth pub." He chuckled. "We were in a right state by the time we made it back to barracks, only just made it, though unfortunately we ran into the Lieutenant Colonel on our way in and copped a right bollocking about being naughtily drunk."

"How long did you get?"

"Two weeks restriction, but we shipped in one."

Finished, Jack gladly released Phryne's hand, giving her cool fingers the room to wrap themselves around his shaft. Suddenly the most important thing in the world was her hand and his need for it to stroke him. Feeling the silken skin slip through her fingers as she concentrated on the engorged muscle beneath, Phryne gloried in the feel of him and the answering pull in her own loins that echoed every stroke; exploring every inch with his encouraging moans as music to her ears. With a look of sheer devilry, the wicked woman paused for long enough to catch his eye and then brought her searing wet mouth down over the head of his prick in a move that could have been calculated to drive him insane.

Her tongue swirling over the sensitive glans sent shivers of pleasure through both of them and she enjoyed the salted tang of his skin as she continued to stroke the shaft below. But when Phryne gently she cupped his sac with her other hand, testing the weight in her palm she discovered something that gave her pause. Jack tensed, knowing what she'd found, and felt her curiously run her fingers of the finely scars that decorated the area.

Sensing his discomfort, Phryne shot him a look.

"Does this cause you any pain?"

"No it's fine, I just don't want to..." Blessedly she understood and simply lowered her head to kiss each scar as she found it before returning to minister to his most urgent need.

"Oh God Phryne, that feels incredible. Don't stop!"

Since he was unable to satisfy his own need to investigate her form, Jack had to content himself with what he could reach; tangling his fingers through the silky dark hair and exploring her neck and shoulders with his fingertips. But as his tension grew with each touch, nibble or lick, he found himself yearning for more; and finally, when he was unable to bear the temptation a moment longer, Jack broke their contact and swapped their positions so that his temptress was lying on her back.

Taking advantage of the natural pause, Phryne held him away from her with one hand as the other reached for the device stored in her bedside drawer. Her eyes daring him to say something about illegal items, she removed her diaphragm from its case and before his fascinated gaze slipped it into place. Then, with fire in her eyes, Phryne reached for him again, wrapping her legs around his as he settled his body between her thighs. The length of his prick, slipped and slid through her folds and over her core until she dissolved against him. She was exquisite enough to take his breath away and as his eyes absorbed every lovely line, he found himself saying a silent prayer to Providence in gratitude for the gift that had been sent to him.

Jack dropped a soft kiss on her mouth and then drew his lips down her throat, leaving a trail of fire behind him. Her small, delightfully formed breasts with their buff nipples were given worshipful attention as she arched her back in pleasure. He explored every inch of her body with his mouth and hands until finally, as they were both shaking with the need for release; then he sheathed himself in her molten heat with a loud cry of ecstasy and worked in her until he took them both over the precipice.

Tired and sated, they lay on their sides, Phryne's back against his chest as his wrapped her in his warm arms. Almost asleep, Jack remembered there was something he needed to tell her and opened his eyes.

"Phryne," he whispered, "are you awake?"

"Hmm," she stretched a little before snuggling in closer. "Yes, I'm too happy to sleep."

He kissed her shoulder. "There was something I needed to tell you."

Phryne turned in his arms, kissed his shoulder and waited for him to speak.

"You saw the scars..." he hesitated, "but you didn't ask..."

"How you got them?" He nodded and Phryne sensed she was on the verge of hearing something extremely important to him. "Do you want to tell me?"

Jack took a deep breath and explained about the German's boot, the resulting infection and the weeks of agony that had followed.

"The doctor told me that I could never have children." Miserable in the memory of his greatest failure, Jack hid his face in the shoulder of the woman he adored.

"Oh Jack. I'm so sorry." Stroking the back of his neck, Phryne's heart filled with compassion for his loss. She was surprised to find that, though disinterested in children herself, the idea that there would never be a miniature Jack filled her with sorrow.

He pulled away from her enough to search her face, knowing she wouldn't, but irrationally afraid she would see him as less of a man. "That's not the worst of it... There was a miracle..."

"A baby? And..." Phryne knew what must be coming; Jack had never had a child.

"For one week, exactly one week, I believed in miracles. I was going to be a father..." He couldn't bring himself to say any more. He eyes sought out Phryne's, pleading for understanding and trying unsuccessfully to hide his shame.

Phryne took his face between her hands and held is gaze.

"Now listen to me Jack Robinson. You are the man I love. I think you're just perfect, the best man in the world and as you know, I'm always right. So I'll say this. I am so sorry that this happened to you, it's not fair, you would make a wonderful father." She paused, 'in for a penny' "Besides, what's to stop you? I took on Jane after all and look how well that turned out. Would you consider an older boy?"

"Phryne, it's pointless, the authorities would never let me adopt a child."

"I never thought they would. Although, if that was what you wanted, we'd give it a damn good try. I meant that if we could find the right young man, I could adopt a son for you and of course you can share Jane."

Jack stared as her words sank in and then a broad smiled spread across his face. She would be willing to give him a son? Jane could be his daughter!

"What a woman you are Miss Fisher!"

What a wonderful, surprising, shockingly delightful woman she was!

xxxx

_Note:_

_Calais – France. A major ferry Port in Northern France. Many Australian soldiers were ferried to England before embarking or 'shipping out' on the long sea voyage home._

_Tattoos – In the manner of warriors everywhere, Australian Diggers often had themselves tattooed either as an extra means of identification or to celebrate or memorialise events. Men commonly decorated themselves with Australian and British flags (since they were fighting under the British flag), kangaroos, lions (again for the British) as well as assorted names and places and pictures of semi naked women._

_The Third – The Third Infantry Division of the __Australian Imperial Force__. It's the longest serving Australian Army division. Major battles during WWI were: __Messines__, __Broodseinde Ridge__, __Passchendaele__, __Amiens__, and the __St Quentin Canal__. Just for the record; Bert and Cec were in the First Division of the AIF._

_Diggers – Soldiers from Australia and New Zealand, the name is still in regular use today. Was also sometimes used to describe miners._

_Armistice Day – Marking the cessation of hostilities on the __Western Front__ of __World War I__, on the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month of 1918._

_Bender – Binge drinking spree, generally a pub crawl in Australian lexicon._

_Three sheets to the wind – very naughtily drunk._

_Copped a right bollocking - got a big lecture._


End file.
